Running
by smileyjarvis
Summary: When Bella came home after years of avoiding her family and responsibilities she wasn't expecting to have to run again leaving her home in ruins and the only hope for her kingdom in her hands. Now she has to stay hidden and she doesn't know who to trust.
1. Chapter 1

Keep running! Keep running! No matter what she couldn't stop running. Though her feet were bleeding and her lungs were burning she couldn't stop. The bundle in her arms depended on her ability to keep running and not be found. She could hear voices behind her, but she couldn't tell how far they were. When she heard the dogs barking her heart gave a jolt. What was she going to do? The dogs would find her easily with the trail she was leaving. She knew she was leaving blood behind and because of the dark she had blundered into bushes and trees.

Suddenly she could feel ice cold water on her feet. She had made it to the river. If she could just make it across and stay in the shallows on the other side she could follow it down stream and hopefully lose the dogs. She might be able to find shelter farther down the river. If she could just stay hidden until it was light she would be able to find her way without a problem.

Without making a noise the bundle gave a squirm and she bounced it slightly until the contents settled. She took a large breath and started across the water. Thankfully the water wasn't too deep; in the middle it came up to her waist and she was able to keep the bundle above the water. The moon was full tonight so she had no trouble seeing but she knew the hunters would be able to use it as well. She moved as fast as she could without making too much noise; she knew sound traveled farther over water. She realized that she was again leaving a trail in the shallows so she moved back into the middle.

The cold was starting to make her bones ache and shivers rack her body. She barely could keep a hold on the bundle, but she knew if she dropped it all was lost.

After wading for what felt like hours she could barely keep her eyes open. She just kept telling herself that around the next corner she would find somewhere to hide. The voices had faded away awhile ago she just needed to find somewhere they wouldn't find her now.

Eventually the next corner did have what she was looking for, a small cave on the river. To someone walking by on the bank it would just look like a shallow overhang but from this angle she saw that it was actually quite deep and sturdy, better yet it was dry. She carefully waded over to it, making sure she didn't disturb anything she could avoid.

As she crawled out of the water she realized that others had used this hiding spot before her; there were branches forming a bed in the corner and the remnants of a fire were off to one side. Thankfully everything looked old and she thought it would be safe to spend just a few hours here. The cave took a sharp turn to the right near the entrance that was hidden from the outside. Dragging a few branches with her to use as make-shift blankets, she curled up around her bundle in the corner away from the entrance.

After straining to hear any noises that might alert her to pursuers for a few minutes, she felt her eyelids droop. With her last waking thought she reassured herself that the bundle was dry and warm. "Goodnight Luke. Don't worry I'll take care of you, they won't get you," she whispered as sleep took her over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, not me. Hope you like it anyways.**

"Bella! What are you doing here?"

"Oh I see how it is. I thought if my nephew was being announced tonight I would be invited. If you don't want me here I can leave," she said with a smile in her voice looking at the man in front of her.

He was pretty good looking she realized. It had been so long since she had seen him. Although he was older she could see that he still just as handsome as he had been all those years ago when she saw him last. His hair was a little bit thinner in the front but still a dark brown. He was about 5'10" and stocky, but not fat. He was wearing a red fur lined cloak over a dark blue velvet tunic and dark blue leggings.

"Velvet, Charlie, really? As your sister, I am obligated to tell you how tacky velvet looks on everyone. Whatever possessed you to wear velvet?" Bella asked with a look of pity on her face.

"It's not like I had a choice. Renee picked it out, and when my wife tells me to wear something I don't argue. Does it really look that bad?"

"Well if Renee picked it out, I guess I won't complain. You are the king; I don't think anyone will comment on your clothing. So where are my wonderful nephew and your lovely wife?"

"They are getting ready over in the west wing. The party starts in one hour and Renee insists that Luke must look perfect. So tell me about you. What have you been doing for the past five years? Where have you been? How did you know about Luke? Have you been in the country the whole time?" Charlie fired off rapidly.

"Well, I've been doing a lot of stuff in the last five years; I'll have to tell you all about it later. No, I haven't been in the country the whole time; I'm sure you would've been able to find me if I had. Everyone knows about Luke; it was big news when the king and queen of England finally had a child. A lot of people were worried that you would never have an heir and that the throne would fall to that good for nothing sister of yours. After the party we need to have a nice long talk before I need to leave again."

"You're not staying? I thought you being here tonight meant you had changed your mind about the whole thing."

"I'm not going to change my mind on this subject, Charlie. I'm not meant to be a princess; there's so much more I want to do with my life."

"Well I'm not going to try to change your mind right now; later maybe, but I'll leave you alone for now. Let's go see Renee so you can meet your nephew."

"How old is he now? I only heard the news two months ago, but I had been away from civilization for awhile so it was old news by the time I heard. I came as soon as I could; I wanted to be here for his announcement."

"Luke will be nine months tomorrow. Renee wanted to wait until he was a year old but there have been too many rumors and it needed to be done now to reassure the people that I really do have an heir and he is healthy and well. Will you stand with us during the party? It would be good for the people to see you, just to know that you are still alive; you know how popular you always were."

"No, most definitely not. I will blend into the back ground, have a nice long talk with you and Renee, and then be on my way. I'm just here to say hello to you and maybe Jacob and then I must flee before the court finds out I'm here and tries to sink they're claws in me. You know they will try to get me to stay and I cannot." Bella gave a shiver as she thought of the court and what they would want her to do.

As they chatted, they're feet carried them toward the west wing of the palace to meet up with Renee and her son. Bella saw a man coming towards them. Trying to be less noticeable, she kept her down and walked slightly behind Charlie. As he came closer, Bella realized that he was very attractive. His hair was an almost bronze color and very messy. He was tall, at least 6 foot. He was broad in the shoulders but narrow in the waist. He was wearing all black and not the nice satin kind of a noble, but the practical kind of a hard working man.

"Oh, Edward, I was just going to come to find you. I would like you to meet my sister, Isabella. Bella stop trying to hide. This is Edward, he is the head of my personal guard and the best at what he does I have ever met."

Edward bowed low, "Princess Isabella it is nice to finally meet you. Your brother has told me a lot about you."

"Please call me Bella and leave off the Princess part as well, I'm just here to see my nephew and I don't want to be treated like a princess while I'm here. It is nice to meet you as well."

"Bella and I were just on our way to join Renee and Luke, would you like to join us. We will head to the ballroom soon after."

"I would be glad to join you, your majesty. Lady Bella will you be joining their majesties and his highness on the dais in the ballroom? I just need to know for security reasons."

"No, I will not be on the dais nor will I need any security myself. I plan to blend into the crowd. The 'Lady' title is also unnecessary; I do not wish for anyone to know of my presence here."

"As you wish, my lady." Edward bowed again, with a small, lop-sided smile as Bella let out a huff. "I believe this is your stop, I will be waiting here, outside the door. When you are ready to head to the ballroom I will be here to escort you. Lady Bella, if you would like to go through a side door, I can have a man show you the way."

"I grew up in this palace; I think I can find my way to the ballroom. Thank you for the offer of help, but I'll pass. Again, it was nice to meet you; now if you'll excuse me." Bella gave him a small smile and a nod before opening the door and slipping inside.

Charlie followed her with a small chuckle and a shake of his head. Walking inside he saw his wife and Bella embracing. Even though she was only 5'6, Bella seemed overly tall next to Renee's 5'2. Taking a moment to take a good look at his sister, Charlie realized that she really had changed since last he saw her. Her hair that had once reached past her waist was now only at her shoulder blades; though it was still the same curly, mahogany mass. Her skin was still pale but more weathered from her time spent out in the world. Just looking at her, Charlie could tell that she was no longer the little sister who had followed him around day and night when they were children. She was a woman now; mature and world wary. While she had been a very pretty child, Bella was now a beautiful woman. She had gone from being a bean pole to a slender young woman with just the right curves.

"Renee it's good to see you again. I'm glad my brother finally got his act together and married you. I was worried he was never going to ask you. Where is my nephew? Oh he is adorable! Can I hold him?" Bella gazed at her baby nephew with a happy sigh. She was beaming when Renee set him into her arms. She started cooing to him as she bounced lightly.

"Bella I'm so glad you're here. Charlie failed to mention that you were coming. If I had known I would have had a dress prepared for you." Renee said with a frown at her husband.

"Hey, don't look at me; I didn't know she was coming. I'm just as surprised as you. I would have told you if I had known."

Renee's next remark was interrupted by a knock at the door. After a hasty acknowledgment from Charlie the door was opened by Edward.

"Your majesties, the party is about to begin and all your guests are waiting for you in the ballroom. Your escort is here and we are ready for you." He said with a deep bow in Charlie and Renee's direction.

"Very well," Charlie said with a tug on his coat, "shall we be off, my darling? We wouldn't want to keep our guests waiting."

Bella gave Luke back to his mother with a smile. "He is a beautiful baby. Congratulations. I will see you in the ballroom, though hopefully you and the rest of the court won't see me. I'll meet you back here tonight after the festivities are over."

"Oh Bella won't you please stand up with us? We would love to announce you as Luke's Godmother tonight. You are the only other family he has." Renee pleaded with her sister-in-law.

"Renee you know I won't. I'm honored that you want me to be here for Luke, and I want to be, but I just can't stay here after tonight. I can't stay in this palace, suffocating the rest of my life, and if the other nobles find out I'm here I will never be able to leave. Now go, you will be late for your own party. I will speak to you later. Don't worry I won't leave without speaking to you again."

Renee sighed as she watched Bella slip out a side door. After checking herself and Charlie on last time to make sure they were perfect she picked up her son and followed Charlie and Edward out the door to the party. Wishing this night would pass quickly, never suspecting the nightmare that would soon come to pass.

**NOTE: Bella is 22. Edward is 25. Charlie is 30. Renee is 28. Luke is 9 months. **


End file.
